Rock My World
by Keira14
Summary: -AU- Sparks fly when Rukia Kuchiki an aspiring singer crosses path with the hottest new sensation in the music world Ichigo Kurosaki, due to her mentor's plans. But being thrust upon the stage with the star himself was not part of the deal. "You are kidding right?" "No Rukia this is important, we can't cancel the show now. You are our only hope"- ICHIRUKI


Ever had a problem where a song keeps playing on repeat in your head? Well this fic was born because of that.

To enjoy this wholeheartedly, I suggest you plug in your headphones, crank up the volume and listen to the song **'Naughty or Nice feat ADG' by Cash Cash** , like seriously then can you get the whole thing better.

 **Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo and the song to Cash Cash. I am the sole owner of my crazy and wild imagination.**

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki sipped the supposedly hot coffee and let it wash down her throat as she leaned back against the hard plastic chair trying to find comfort in it. She rubbed a hand over her head and let the taste of the beverage overpower her sleepy senses which was easier said than done considering the fact that it was tasteless and even if it had a taste it would taste like shit.

Fucking assholes didn't even have a proper coffee machine.

Rukia stood up from her chair, tossing a notepad on the table in front of her and made her way to the dustbin- the rightful place for this shit to be in.

She dumped the cup along with the coffee in it and smiled in satisfaction as it hit the bottom of the bin.

She turned around and nearly collided with something due to her petite size but stopped herself in just a nick of a second.

"Whoa there! Try not to break anything around here short stuff"

Rukia glared up at the man who was nearly six feet in comparison to her, he had broad shoulders that seemed well muscled under the black jacket he was wearing. He wore a smirk as his amused amber stared into her pissed violets.

Great. Just what she needed Kurosaki-fucking-Ichigo himself.

"I don't mind breaking anything as long as they are your bones" she retorted as she glared at him.

"Ouch. That really hurt me Kuchiki" said Ichigo looking offended while still smirking and placing a hand over his chest "I think your iciness pierced my heart"

"Good. Then I hope you bleed to death"

Ichigo smirked again as he stared at her "Not much of a morning person are we?" He looked at the trash behind her and nearly laughed as he said "Or do you just not like the rat piss?"

"For being such World renounced producers of music you guys just don't have the budget for a coffee machine?" asked Rukia crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey don't blame me! I am just the singer here" he said raising his arms up in defense "I dare you to ask Urahara about this"

"Nice try orange but I ain't being sucked up with that psycho"

"Did you just insult my boss _The Urahara Kisuke?_ The god of music industry and head of Gotei records?" he asked feigning dramatics.

"I don't see what the big deal is considering the fact that I also insult _you_ everyday" said Rukia smirking at him.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" he asked with a raised eyebrow "Seeing as I am _also_ the hottest new sensation the world has ever seen?"

Rukia fanned herself with her hand "Is it just me or is someone's ego really inflated today"

"Don't try to conceal your fan girlish behavior around me babe" he said with a wink "I know you _love me"_

And then he proceeded to eye-fuck her, well not that she believed he did but that's what her mentor told her later anyways.

Her face grew hot under his intense gaze and she tightened her arms over her modest chest and resisted taking a step back.

Why did this asshole have to be so damn hot?

But she wasn't done just yet.

She smiled a sultry smile and leaned closer and was pleased to see the darkening of his eyes.

"You know who I love?" she said in a silky voice "A man who accepts his bisexuality...So if I did love you it would be because of you coming in terms with your male attraction" she said and moved back and smirked at his horrified fish-out-of-water expression.

"Did you just call me fucking GAY?!" he said all traces of amusement vanishing.

The people under his voice radar stopped their stage fixing and stared at him while some even openly laughed.

"Aww...you don't have to feel shy about it" cooed Rukia "It's natural for people like you to have sexual urges towards the same sex"

Ichigo grew redder by the second and Rukia could imagine tomorrow's newspaper headlines if this leaked out: The hottest new sensation in Japan Kurosaki Ichigo, five time award winner and a constant singer nominee...GAY?!

Rukia rose to his ear and whispered "Don't worry I won't tell Yumichika that you were ogling him yesterday"

Yumichika Ayasegawa was the makeup artist and was a public bisexual.

"Why you little bi-

"Ah! Good to see the two of you having so much fun" said Urahara Kisuke coming up to stand in between them and grinning from under his director's beanie.

Rukia scoffed while Ichigo muttered a sarcastic "Yeah right"

"Sadly though I've to separate you too" he continued with his dramatics as Zangetsu, Ichigo's sometime- songwriter, friend, manager etcetera came up to them with Rukia's mentor Shirayuki in tow.

"Ah Good Morning Ichigo!" said Shirayuki smiling at him.

"A very Good Morning to you too Ms. Shirayuki, as always you are a vision of loveliness" said Ichigo grinning at her and smirking at Rukia as if to say 'Huh? You see I am straight!'

Rukia rolled her eyes and heard him say "Well I better get going now. See you all later" he said and disappeared backstage with Urahara and Zangetsu.

Rukia flopped back onto her prickly chair and turned to look at Shirayuki who had been staring at her for some time now "What?"

"Rukia why must you insist on arguing with him? Have you forgotten why you are here?" she said seriously.

Kuchiki Rukia 23, was an aspiring singer in training. If that's what you called it. Singing was her life's only goal and she wanted to perfect it and had thus jumped at the idea of going with Shirayuki to her old friend aka Zangetsu to see his apprentice's music and learn from it. Rukia had thought this was perfect and was problem free until she met the apprentice herself and was shocked to see the man was the 25 year old, Kurosaki Ichigo who had his face plastered over every billboard, poster, window...you name it.

Everyone who met her would gush about how lucky she was to be with such a rising star. But she begged to differ, he might be chivalrous, charming and what not with all the ladies he met but was a thorn when it came to her. She soon found themselves arguing 24/7 and his dark sides didn't help much either. Though she would never admit it to anyone she loved his voice and the way he sang, putting so much emotion into those words. It was just too unfortunate that he was such a prick.

"Yeah Yeah" muttered Rukia, picking up her notepad again and studying the song lyrics on it.

"I like your new song. You think you ready to play it?" asked Shirayuki tapping her nails against the wood.

"Uh...I don't think it's done yet...It still has something missing..." mumbled Rukia.

Shirayuki clicked her tongue in disapproval "Rukia, we both know it's perfect. This and the hundreds of songs you wrote"

She sighed in response "I know, but you know I am never satisfied"

"You know what?" said Shirayuki with sudden determination "I think it's time we gave Japan a debut of you. I just have a feeling you are ready for it. I just know you will be a great hit!"

Before Rukia could get a word in Shirayuki added "I'll see what I can do about it" and shot up from her chair and disappeared among the people at the hall.

Rukia fell back in her chair and decided to leave it all to Shirayuki. She looked at the concert hall around her, which was supposed to be a comparatively smaller to the huge stadiums but was still pretty big in her opinion. The stage was huge with lights hanging everywhere and the seating was pretty good too not that it mattered since the audience would be standing up screaming their lungs out anyway. This was just a small gig he was performing before leaving for his world tour two weeks later. Well it looked like they were about to part ways soon and that thought made Rukia not like the way she felt.

Her line of thought was cut off when she heard an increase in the hustle and bustle at the main doors.

Orihime Inoue walked in a pair of heeled boots and a pastel summer dress that stretched out at her bust. She pulled off her aviators, and tucked her auburn hair to talk to the crowd and Rukia couldn't control the slight irritation that passed over her face at the sight of the singer.

Orihime Inoue, 24 was Ichigo's co-singer in the new song he was going to perform tomorrow and probably more duets in the future. Gossip magazines loved pairing them up together but not once had she seen Ichigo remotely interested in her, sure he talked to her all charmingly but that was all.

Too bad for Orihime who was crazy about him, She acted all cutesy and all airhead in front of everyone but was a nasty little bitch which Rukia found out when Orihime had cornered her just recently to demand what relationship 'a nobody like her' had with Ichigo. Rukia being angry had been an understatement. Let's just say they both weren't what you call friends.

But Ichigo and Orihime were the only crazy ones there, she had found a lot of people who were actually nice and friendly and one of them was right now coming up to her.

"Hey Ruks!" said Nel coming up to her with a set of speakers she was struggling with "Might give me a hand?"

Rukia was already moving when she said that and she carried them in her own hands as Nel sighed gratefully "These need to go in the back"

Rukia nodded and they headed for a store that was behind the stage.

Nel was just the help on the 'set' and was buddy-buddy with everyone. Rukia had recently discovered that Nel had an art of rapping which she did not really care about.

She stood in her shorts and tank top dusting her clothes "Saw you arguing with Ichi again. Was pretty fun"

"Seriously?" asked Rukia in bewilderment "That was anything but fun"

"Aww come on lighten up! You know you love him" she said slyly smirking at her.

"Ugh! I don't love him! That's what he said to me earlier too!"

 _"Oh?_ Rukia Rukia you should know by now that we all know there's something in between the lines with the two of you" said Nel matter-of-factly.

"What? That's ridiculous! We are always fighting!" she said wringing her hands.

"Aha. But the sexual tension in between the two of you literally suffocated me" said Nel laughing at Rukia's red face.

Just then low beat music started playing, it would sound normal outside in front of the stage, but at their position near the speakers it was surprising they weren't deaf yet.

They both scrambled out of their quickly sighing with relief "Don't be so grumpy Ruks. Just enjoy the show for now!" said Nel as she dragged her to stand and see Ichigo perform.

Rukia grumbled inaudibly but followed nonetheless. She had seen this practice numerous times now and had the lyrics and the dance to it memorized and would still be in awe after seeing him perform every time.

 _Ohh my god, Becky._

 _Did you hear who's coming to town tonight?_

 _(Who? Nick?)_

 _Ohh, no no no no._

 _Not Nick._

 _Johnny._

 _(Yeah girl!)_

Rukia stood in the corner and watched most of the people stare at him while some still continued working used to all his practices.

Ichigo bounded up to the stage and gave a heart melting smile as he began singing in to his mouth piece, looking every bit the superstar he was in his black jeans, grey tee underneath his black jacket that molded his shape completely.

In front of him stood Yoruichi Shihoin, the dance choreographer that was instructing him what to do while he was singing.

 _I've got my list,_

 _And I'm checking it twice._

 _So, tell me, girl._

 _Are you naughty or nice?_

He made a mistake in his routine causing Yoruichi to wack him on his arm but he just grinned and continued nonetheless.

 _We got the girl. (Check!)_

 _This party's high. (Check!)_

 _The drinks are flowin'. (Check!)_

 _Yo, we're 'bout to get wrecked!_

Orihime cat walked on to the stage, starting her own routine and moving towards Ichigo.

 _I'm bendin' like the matrix,_

 _Not like these other fake chicks._

 _You know I'm 20/20._

 _All the other girls are basic._

Ichigo grinned at her as he continued.

 _Tonight's getting hot._

 _Got your body on lock._

 _Whao-oh, here we go._

 _Time to put on a show._

 _Come on, girl, let me know._

 _Am I taking you home?_

 _Are you naughty or nice?_

Ichigo stood back to back with her as he sang and then circled around her matching steps.

 _I've got my list,_

 _And I'm checking it twice._

 _(Checkin' it twice!)_

 _So, tell me, girl._

 _Are you naughty or nice?_

 _(Naughty or nice!)_

Then he held her against him as he sang but Rukia froze when instead he looked up at her and locked his eyes on hers.

 _Tonight's getting hot._

 _Got your body on lock._

 _Got the key, baby._

 _Come with me tonight._

He smirked at her and was sure he gave her a wink and then turned to Orihime, Nel elbowed her and gave her a slight wiggle of her eyebrows which Rukia scoffed at.

 _Baby boy, be my toy._

 _But, I'll cut off the strings._

 _Gettin' hot, don't you let it stop tonight._

 _Don't you let it stop, boy._

Ichigo looked so at ease and natural as he moved about the stage as if he were a part of it, making Orihime actually look better at singing than she actually was.

 _I've got my list,_

 _And I'm checking it twice._

 _(Checkin' it twice!)_

 _So, tell me, girl._

 _Are you naughty or nice?_

 _(Naughty or nice!)_

 _Tonight's the night I ain't rollin the dice._

 _Are you naughty or Nice? Naughty or nice?_

He ended it in a shaky breath and everyone broke into applause, including Rukia. No matter the jerk he was he always deserved the applause he got.

-x-

"I have a question for you Kuchiki" said Ichigo taking a seat next to her at the table and placing his food on it.

"Which I am not obligated to answer" she said matter of factly as she chewed on a fry.

They were currently seated in a diner which was serving the whole crew and other such people lunch.

Rukia had been sitting in a corner enjoying her burger until Ichigo sat next to her. She saw Orihime at the table in front of her, shooting her a dirty look and Nel with some guy.

"Oh come on! Be a sport for once" said Ichigo thrusting a straw in his soda.

"Why are you sitting here?" asked Rukia quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Just so I could grace you with my presence short stuff" he said with a cocky grin on his face.

Rukia rolled her eyes and didn't bother responding. He propped himself up on his elbow "So my apprentice, when are you going to sing to me?"

"Give me one reason why I will do that?" she said scoffing "And I am _not_ your apprentice"

"Didn't you come here to learn fr-"

"Lalalal. I can't hear you" said Rukia clapping her hands over her ears and shaking her head furiously.

Ichigo gave her an amused grin "You are so weird"

"Well my turn for a question" stated Rukia.

"You didn't answer mine"

Rukia ignored him "How come you don't sing any slow or romantic songs? I just heard you in all forms of rock, pop and what nots" she asked as she took a bite of her burger "I am sure you were given many offers considering the fact that you are really-"

Rukia stopped when she realized what she was about to say, she turned to him and felt like wiping the smirk off his face "Oh please continue I would love to hear you say that"

"Fuck off Kurosaki"

"Say it Kuchiki" he said leaning in closer "That I am _really good"_

She glared at him and he just smirked at her and then she picked up her tray and was about to leave when he stopped her with a hand on her wrist "You know what you remind me of? An angry kitten"

She jerked her hand out of his grip "You know what you remind me of? An ass, an _orange_ ass"

And Rukia couldn't help but wonder as they argued through the entire lunch that he had never answered her question.

-x-

Rukia stared at the clothes that lined in front of her as her eyes flicked from one garment to the other, her mind testing the colors and matching them.

She stood in her one bedroom apartment, one hour before the concert and was deciding on her clothes.

She did not dress up for any of Ichigo's concerts, just going in her usual attire. So what made today so special?

It all happened when Shirayuki called her a few minutes ago.

 _"Rukia you are not gonna believe this!" she yelled excitedly in her ear._

 _"What Shirayuki?" she asked as she stared at her ceiling and relaxed on her bed._

 _"You know Sosuke Aizen of the Suigetsu records?"_

 _"Who doesn't know him?" muttered Rukia._

 _Suigetsu records was just as famous as Gotei Records, they were always compared on everything. Their ongoing enmity was just as popular._

 _"Well I spoke to him and he is so ready to hear you sing, he said if you were good he could arrange your first performance next week!"_

 _Rukia shot up from her bed and clutched her phone tighter "Are you serious?!"_

 _"Yes!" she screamed on the other end "And that's not all, he said he is coming to the concert tonight and would love to meet you!"_

 _Rukia felt lightheaded as she processed this, this was it. She was finally ready._

 _"Rukia you are so already there!" she giggled happily._

 _"Don't be so happy yet Shirayuki, remember he said 'if I was good'?"_

 _"Oh please that is the least of your issues" she said with a huff "You are amazing and we both know it. You just start worrying over what you are going to wear today"_

And that was why she was fussing over her clothing.

Half an hour later she stood in front of the mirror, giving herself a one last glance before Shirayuki picked her up.

Rukia wore a cowl neck black silk top that had her arms exposed and hugged her waist perfectly. She wore a white mini-skirt with a black belt that was too short in her opinion but she didn't let it bother her as she knew she looked good in it. Giving her loose chin length hair a final comb, she slipped into her black velvet boots that made her at least four inches taller when she heard a horn outside grabbing her purse she let out a breath and made her way outside.

Shirayuki's white BMW stood waiting for her and she slipped in the passenger seat.

"I like your clothes, you look perfect" she said pulling out if her driveway.

"Thanks. You too" she told Shirayuki looking at her sleeveless powder blue dress.

"Just keep calm. Ok? It's just a meet" she told Rukia, her eyes on the road.

"Yea, surprisingly I am feeling pretty normal too" Rukia responded and then glanced at her white strapped watch "Looks like we have fifteen minutes till the show starts"

Rukia smiled almost smug when Shirayuki rolled down her window to show the special privileges card to a security guard outside. He glanced at it and waved them ahead, inside the private parking lot.

At least she had her own share of advantages when it came here.

She stepped out into the pleasant night and glanced at the crowds of girls and boys going in to the hall. She smiled at the 'We love you Ichigo' banner a bunch of teenage girls were holding as they went in.

They both headed for the entrance in the back and flashed their IDs again at another security guard. The door led directly backstage and chaos was the first word that entered Rukia's mind as she entered the backstage.

"What's going on?" she heard Shirayuki mutter in confusion.

They were people rushing around. Her eyes scanned for an orange head but landed on the auburn haired girl instead.

She elbowed Shirayuki and pointed at the girl sitting on the chair, tears streaming down her cheeks as she clutched her leg with one hand while the other one was pointed at a dark haired girl who was clearly crying too. The group of people around her tried to speak to her as she kept on talking. She spotted Urahara and Zangetsu next to her as well.

They both walked over but Rukia stood a distance away while Shirayuki went in closer and asked her good friend Zangetsu who was in the outer layer of the crowd.

"What's wrong with Orihime?" she heard her ask.

Zangetsu sighed and moved back to them "You see that girl?" he asked motioning to the dark haired girl.

"That's Momo" said Rukia joining them casting a glance at her. She was a sweet thing and helped set up the stage and was generally a pretty polite person.

Zangetsu nodded "Momo was carrying some pretty heavy stuff and she lost her balance and fell on Orihime who was walking her way" he paused as they all heard Orihime yell "It's her fault! That bitch did it on purpose!"

"So basically she sprained or fractured her leg" he finished.

"But the concert starts in ten minutes!" exclaimed Shirayuki "Where's Ichigo? Does he know?!"

"He's at the other end, and Kisuke told everyone to not tell him yet"

"You bitch!" they heard Orihime yell again and Rukia couldn't help the smirk inside of her. Looks like everyone knew her true colors now.

But she frowned when she saw Orihime pick up her mike and as if in slow motion saw her hurl it at Momo.

In a flash she was in front and had pulled the quivering girl away from getting hit by the mike.

The mike fell with a dull thud and everyone gasped. Without thinking Rukia whirled on Orihime.

"What is wrong with you? So you fell and broke your leg big fucking deal! It doesn't matter!"

Orihime looked at her angrily "You have no idea how bad this is! So stay out of it!"

Rukia spoke in a quirt deadly voice "Do you know that you could be sued for throwing that mike"

"Well she didn't get hurt. Did she?"

"If you think about it Inoue if you would've just helped her in the first place this wouldn't have happened" muttered a woman next to her who Rukia recognized as her manager. And Orihime looked at her in shock.

Suddenly a girl came rushing to the group "Five minutes till ShowTime!"

"Ok that's enough" said Urahara, he motioned to a few people "Take Orihime to the hospital"

"B-But what about the show?" asked Orihime.

Urahara ignored her and stepped towards Rukia who quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Rukia I need you to step in for her"

Rukia scoffed "Nice one" she said but stared at Urahara's serious expression "You _are_ kidding right?"

"No Rukia this is important, we can't cancel the show now. You are our only hope"

"You can't ask her!" yelled Orihime as she was being helped out but she was ignored again.

Shirayuki stepped up and said matter of factly "You know all the lyrics _and_ the dance moves"

Rukia gaped at her in disbelief and finally said "What if suck huh?" she asked Urahara who just shrugged in response "It couldn't get any worse than this besides I know you won't, you are Shirayuki's student after all right?"

"I am pretty sure Ichigo will manage with you too" said Zangetsu "It will be fine"

Mother of God...These guys were actually serious.

And then the same girl from before stepped in "In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

And the music started playing thumping in and Rukia looked at them wide eyed as the recording started to play.

 _Ohh my god, Becky._

 _Did you hear who's coming to town tonight?_

 _(Who? Nick?)_

 _Ohh, no no no no._

 _Not Nick._

 _Johnny._

And then she knew Ichigo was out as the hall deafened with the crowds roars and screams.

 _Yeah Girl!_

"Rukia it's just a minor part, you know that!" said Shirayuki.

Rukia glanced at her anxiously all her absent nervousness returning with full force.

Shirayuki leaned in her ear "Think of it as an early performance. You'll be great"

Urahara grinned at her and Zangetsu gave her one of his mysterious smiles, and that was not all. People who she came to know after all these weeks grinned at her encouragingly and gave her the thumbs up, Nel winked at her from behind.

She took a deep breath and headed for the opening out and waited for her cue.

"Go" mouthed the stage girl.

And Rukia walked on to the stage.

-x-

The lights and the crowd's cheer near blinded and deafened her but she made to center stage and started her lines glancing at Ichigo who was staring at her with wide confused eyes but she couldn't help notice his attire. Dark ripped jeans and a dark blue shirt which had its sleeves rolled up till his forearms.

She saw him flick his eyes at Urahara and then at her and a slow smirk almost _challenging_ spread across his face as he took her in.

 _I'm bendin' like the matrix,_

 _Not like these other fake chicks._

 _You know I'm 20/20._

 _All the other girls are basic._

Rukia said the words unsure but grew confident in her steps and singing with each passing second.

Ichigo grinned at her and continued.

 _Tonight's getting hot._

 _Got your body on lock._

 _Whao-oh, here we go._

 _Time to put on a show._

 _Come on, girl, let me know._

 _Am I taking you home?_

 _Are you naughty or nice?_

 _I've got my list,_

 _And I'm checking it twice._

 _So, tell me, girl._

 _Are you naughty or nice?_

 _Tonight's the night._

 _I ain't rolling the dice._

 _Are you naughty or nice, naughty or nice?_

He stood in front of her and she did the dance she was supposed to do with him, her face split in a smile herself as all nervousness disappeared.

 _This girl's a freak. (Check!)_

 _She's on the floor. (Check!)_

 _I make it move. (Check!)_

 _Yo, I got this, no sweat._

She smirked at him and lowered her eyes as she sang.

 _I'm dirty like the south._

 _Doin' dirty on the couch._

 _Just leave some milk and cookies,_

 _And I'll put them in your mouth._

Ichigo picked up from where she stopped and they both moved apart.

 _Tonight's getting hot._

 _Got your body on lock._

 _Whoa-oh, here we go._

 _Time to put on a show._

 _Come on, girl, let me know._

 _Am I taking you home?_

 _Are you naughty or nice?_

Ichigo stretched out his hands towards the audience at the edge of the stage and moved as the people in front screamed and reached out their hands towards him.

 _I've got my list,_

 _And I'm checking it twice._

 _So, tell me, girl._

 _Are you naughty or nice?_

 _Tonight's the night._

 _I ain't rolling the dice._

 _Are you naughty or nice, naughty or nice?_

Rukia took a deep breath and sang with him, loving how her voice sounded perfect with him.

 _I've got my list,_

 _And I'm checking it twice._

 _(Checkin' it twice!)_

 _So, tell me, girl._

 _Are you naughty or nice?_

 _(Naughty or nice!)_

 _Tonight's the night._

 _I ain't rolling the dice._

 _Are you naughty or nice, naughty or nice?_

Ichigo moved towards her as the music changed wrapping his free arm around her waist and pulling her close, his eyes boring into her eyes.

 _Tonight's getting hot._

 _Got your body on lock._

 _Got the key, baby._

 _Come with me tonight._

She smirked at him and the playful way his eyes glinted.

 _Baby boy, be my toy._

 _But, I'll cut off the strings._

 _Gettin' hot, don't you let it stop tonight._

'I won't' he mouthed as he pulled her even closer, her body shivering at his touch

 _Don't you let it stop, boy._

Then he started moving backwards with her all the while Rukia getting used to the crowd's cheering.

 _I've got my list,_

 _And I'm checking it twice._

 _(Checkin' it twice!)_

 _So, tell me, girl._

 _Are you naughty or nice?_

 _(Naughty or nice!)_

He pulled up back to back with her.

 _Tonight's the night._

 _I ain't rolling the dice._

 _Are you naughty or nice, naughty or nice?_

The crowd let out another cheer as the song ended and Rukia grinned at them, feeling like she was on cloud nine.

Ichigo entwined his hand in hers and at that minute she didn't care that there was going to be a new rumor spreading through the gossip world, or about the newspaper's headline tomorrow or the fact that Aizen was watching.

She looked at the smile on Ichigo's face and grinned back at him.

The questions could wait for now.

* * *

A/N: I enjoyed writing this XD

So this isn't exactly going to be a whole story, I just want some songs stuck in my head (that I am sure you have too) to be out and who better to sing it than these two,

Also this song with an Ichiruki AMV is there on YouTube, the link below (with lots of Ichiruki smexyness ^o^ so watch at your own risk!) but it's seriously really good!

www . youtube watch?v = V V wQ i BKv 4as

Remove the spaces and you are good to go!

So you guys have any songs that strike you as Ichiruki? Then go ahead and tell me about it. I will put in anything you guys want!

And lastly PLEASE REVIEW!

Cheers


End file.
